Follow me and Everything is Alright
by Angel131
Summary: Alot of action and a M/Z shipper(my first Fanfic)
1. Default Chapter

Follow me and Everything is Alright

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Dark Angel created by James Camron.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. And I would really appreciate it if you would read and review!

"Bip Bip Bip let's go Max hot run south market!" 

She was only a few blocks away from her delivery when one of Lydecker's men spotted her. She ditched her bike and flew up a stairwell making it onto the roof, where she realized that Lydecker had set up his men. The men lunged at her she managed to take two men out before being smacked around pretty good. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her until she hit the floor in an attack of seizures. 

Zack rode into the city looking for Max , "Original Cindy where's Max?" "I ain't tellin you where my boo went, your just gonna break her heart after you get your jollies!" "Original Cindy look Max is in danger now where is she?" "Ok ok she's in south market , and what do you mean danger?" Zack blitzed out the door before Original Cindy could finish talking.

Zack found Max's bike thrown carelessly on the ground and knew that they had found her. He looked at the stair well and figured that it was the most tactical way for her to escape. He reached the roof and froze, he saw Max curled up into a fedel position seizing and having the crap kicked out of her. Zack flew over two men and got to Max he lifted her head and realized she was bleeding pretty bad and was in no state to fight. He realized that someone had cocked a gun and had it pointed straight at Max. Zack jumped in front of the gun taking the bullet intended for Max. Zack even injured managed to finish the fight that Max had started. 

When it was over Zack ran over to Max lifted her head and gave her a large dose of tryptophan. He realized that he was risking tactical exposure and needed to get Max to a safe place. He remembered about her friend Logan and figured that it was the safest place for them, even though he hated Logan he knew he had to do it.

Zack got to Logan's apartment door and had no more strength left so he didn't even bother to knock. He got into the apartment finding Logan at his computer. "What happened?" "Max had a run in with Lydecker's men, I found her there she's having seizure's badly but she should be fine the tryptophan will kick in soon." Zack gently set Max down running his hand through her hair and giving her a gentle kiss on the for-head he then looked at Logan realizing that there was another woman in the room, asked "who's she?" "Oh I'm sorry Zack this is my girlfriend Kate." Zack a little disturbed at the news realized that Max had had feelings for Logan and now she will have to face the news only one thing came into his mind "Does Max know about you two…you know..being together?" "Oh…I haven't got around to telling her yet." "Oh I see."

Max woke up about 15 minutes later she had no idea where she was and why she was tied down onto a table. She began to struggle trying with all of her strength to get out and having no success she began to panic and her struggle began to get more intense. Max eventually had worn herself out and set her head down staring straight at the ceiling having a flashback of Manticore.

__

She remembered being tied down onto the table struggling to get out as doctors operated on her. When they were done with her they left her in silence for over a day, she began to get sick and scared and those were two things she experienced often in Manticore. She heard the door open and tensed up, she saw a blurry figure standing over her "I'm here Maxie it's ok." She recalled the voice "Zack get me out of here….please." Zack untied the restraints and Max flew off of the table and wrapped her arms around him. Zack felt very vulnerable in this position being able to let emotions go was forbidden in Manticore he gently pulled Max away from him he looked her over making sure she wasn't too badly hurt. The door opened once again and this time it wasn't such a nice figure coming into the room, Lydecker raised his arm preparing to give Max a thorough beating Zack pushed Max out of the way and took a good beating for her. He was left on the floor resting in his own blood. "Zack I'm so sorry." "He didn't hurt you did he Maxie?" "No I'm fine." Zack passed out in Max's arms, all Max could do was to cradle him in her arms and sob over and over "I'm so sorry Zack, I'm so so sorry." End Flashback

"Max?" "Zack? What happened, where am I and why am I tied down?" "Your in Logan's apartment you were attacked by Lydecker's men and you began to have seizures. Your tied down so you wouldn't hurt yourself." Zack untied the restraints , she got off of the table wincing at the aching pain. "Oh my god Zack! Your hit!" He had completely forgot about the bullet that he had taken for Max since he was so worried about her. Max took off his shirt skimming her fingers over the wound. Zack began to tense up as the pain gripped him and more than anything feeling Max stroke him. "Here lie down I will go get Bling to take care of it." Max walked into the other room looking for Logan or Bling. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Logan and a strange woman talking then their lips met. Max felt natious and slowly walked into the room. "Uh… Logan where's Bling?" "Oh Max this is my…well..my girlfriend Kate." "Oh hi pleased to meet you" she managed to squeeze out. "Where's Bling?" "Why?" "Zack's hit." "Oh, well he isn't here but let me go call him." Logan and Kate walked into the other room and Max told herself that she never did have feelings for Logan and she went back to Zack's side. "Bling isn't here but Logan and…Kate went to call him." "Oh ok Max I'm…well...I'm sorry about him and you know." Zack said as a wave of pain wiped through him. "Don't be sorry I never really liked him and besides he's not my type." "Maxie I'm sorry that he hurt you, he has no idea what he's missing." Max began to smile as Zack's hand stroked her silky, now blushing face. "How did you get hit? Normally you can dodge a bullet." "Oh.. well the bullet wasn't mine it was intended for you I couldn't let that happen to you." Zack said looking at Max and slightly smiling to try not show the pain he was facing. "You know Zack you haven't changed a bit since Manticore, always looking out for me." "How can I not look out for you Max ? I…well…I.. love you too much to let any harm come to you." Zack said now in the sitting position looking straight at Max. Max a little shocked at his reply shot her eyes to the floor she could feel his body brush against her as he stood up. Zack cupped her chin with one of his hands and slowly and cautiously put his other hand on her hip. Both of them started to breathe irregularly at the feeling of the other person so close to them. Zack brought Max to look at him. Neither of them realized that their lips were nearly touching until Max openly admitted "I love you Zack." 

Zack could feel her breath on him and feel her lips move with every word that he desperately wanted to hear. Max looked at the handsome man in front of her that always make her feel so safe and thought about the boy he started out as. His army buzz cut had grown into golden strands that were sloppily crossing his for-head. She looked at the muscles he had that showed even through his navy blue shirt, then she directed her attention to his blue eyes, those eyes that have seen the horrible things she also had, his eyes knew everything she always tried to hide. Never breaking eye contact Zack tilted his head and softly put his lips to hers. As their kiss grew longer it grew more intense both of them relieving passions that they had shared ever since Manticore.

Logan wheeled into the room and sat there stunned at the sight of them together. He could hear Max and Zack let out simultaneous groans. Zack ran his hands from her waist to her back and trying to explore and memorize every inch of her. Max took her hands that were wrapped around his neck to his muscles on his chest that were tightening every time she touched them. She accidentally rubbed her hands against his wound causing him to scream out "Aahhh…Maaaaxxxx!" Her hands released and their kiss ended. "I'm so sorry Zack I didn't mean to.." "It was worth it." He said with a sly grin on his face. Max began to smile and saw Logan and now Bling across the room , she smiled at Bling and helped Zack lie back down.

Bling examined the wound and had to chuckle at seeing Max's nail marks on his chest. "Well it look's pretty bad, but nothing that I can't take care of." Bling said looking at Max. "Good she said looking at Zack." "I will have to go get some materials though so hang tight for a while ok?" "Ok, and um take your time." Zack said looking at Max and letting a big grin spread across his face.


	2. I'll Be The One To Tuck You In At Night

Chapter 2: I'll Be The One To Tuck You In At Night

Author's note: I was asked if I could write more so here it is and if you hate it feel free to tell me!

Bling shot Max a smile then left to get his supplies. Logan was still sitting in the doorway staring at Max and Zack. Max looked over at Logan and realized he still hadn't moved. "Logan? You ok you look like your watching a bomb." "Oh huh? I'm fine." Zack caught on that Logan was uncomfortable with the situation and that gave him some sense of control, he didn't know why but he found Logan appalling. Perhaps it was because he did such an awful thing to his Maxie he wasn't sure but he figured it wasn't that important. 

Logan wheeled over to Zack looked at the bullet wound and began to wince even at the sight of it. The wound was still bleeding but it had begun to slow down the hole where the bullet had pierced him was relatively large. "That was a brave thing you did Zack." Logan had to admit. "Every soldier must make sacrifices." Zack said still looking at Max. Max shot a strange look at him but he gave her a wink and a smile, which made her forget the whole thing. Kate walked into the room looking for Logan, she looked at Max in a way that seemed to say she didn't approve of having her here with Logan. "Logan I'm sorry I have to go to work." Max flinched whenever Kate gave Logan a kiss, which was longer than necessary for a goodbye. Zack saw Max tense up he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, she smiled and looked down at him placing a kiss on his cheek. Zack still would get shivers spread through his body even at the touch of her.

Bling arrived an hour or so later with his supplies. "Zack I couldn't find anything that will numb you from the pain." "Don't worry I will be fine without it." "If you say so." Bling began to unpack his tools and all of them seemed ever so familiar to Max and Zack. Max began to feel a little uneasy about having those used on Zack. "It's ok Max I will be fine, besides I have you to be here with me." "You better believe it." She said smiling at him. Logan couldn't stand both of them flirting with eachother he looked at Max and told her in a rather snappy voice "You know I certainly hope you two will get over the whole flirting thing soon, it's not something I would like to see!" Zack went furious he shot off the table only to meet Max blocking his way. "Zack it's ok really." Logan still remained in a snooty position glaring straight at Max. "Logan what was that all about?" Max said staring at him with fire in her eyes. While Max was arguing she realized that Bling was about to start operating "Forget you."

"Are you ready?" Bling had a knife in his hand getting ready to make the incision. "Yes I am." Zack swallowed deep and rest his head on the table. Max walked back to his side forgetting about what Logan said. When Bling began to cut Max saw Zack tense up and wince even though he was trying his best to show no pain. "Are you ok?" "Don't worry Maxie I've had worst pain." He tried to smile but couldn't manage to. When Bling found the bullet he grabbed it with tweezers and realized that it was partially stuck. "Zack this is going to hurt it seems to be stuck, I will be able to work it out but unfortunately I can't spare you pain." "I will be fine" Zack told him taking Max's hand in his and kissing it. Bling began to work the bullet loose "AAAARRRRRHHHHHH!!!!" Zack tried his best to not scream but he couldn't help it. Bling had almost had the bullet "OO GOD MAAAAXXX!!" Max couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain or hear her name called out when she couldn't do anything. "MMMMAAAXXX" Max didn't know how to help him but she couldn't stand to hear him scream her name in that way so the next time he screamed she slammed her mouth against his. Logan flinched whenever he saw what she had done. "I got it!" Bling announced whenever he pulled the bullet out.Their kiss became more passionate as time went on, Bling bandaged Zack up and left the room, and Logan followed suit. Logan could hear them from the next room and he hated it more than anything. "Are you ok Zack?" Zack looked at his now bandaged wound and then looked at her "I am now." Max ran her hand over his wound he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him . 

"Maxie your so beautiful." Zack kissed her on the side of her neck all the way down until her bare skin stopped. Max rubbed her hands over his muscles gently kissing them as she went. "Ohh…MMMMAAAXXX" Max smiled at her own success she had managed to make Zack weak. Zack realized that Max was the only one having any fun and he needed to take charge. Zack began to kiss Max so gently yet so hard "Z..z…Zack" he sat up with Max in his lap realizing that they were making quite a scene in Logan's apartment. "Max, maybe we should head back to your place." He said looking around. Max only nodded and smiled. Zack was still very weak from the pain and the surgery so Max had to help him up and back to her place.

When they got back to Max's apartment Max grabbed her tryptophan and downed a few pills then helped Zack onto her bed laid him down and made him take the pills. While Max was in the kitchen Zack tried to regain some of his strength he hated not having control of his body he hated even more having people take care of him. Max walked back into the room seeing Zack sitting up face in his hands. "Are you ok?" "Oh Max you scared me, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." Zack brushed a strand of hair from Max's perfect face. Zack pinned Max down on her bead, kissed her on her neck and this time he had no intention on stopping. 


	3. Forgotten Past

Chapter 3 Forgotten Past

Max woke up in the morning lying curled up in the arc of Zack's stomach. She quietly got up to make breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen she began to feel natious for no apparent reason she ran to the bathroom vomiting.

Zack woke up to the sound of Max running. He thought that she was in some kind of danger he shot out of bed only to come to an abrupt stop grabbing his wound "Ah god!" When he composed himself he walked into the bathroom only to see a sight that made him gasp. Max was cradling herself pausing only to vomit. Zack went to her side taking her in his strong arms, "What happened?" "I..I..don't know." "Zack, I keep remembering something it seems like a dream though. Do you remember back at Manticore what happened you know with..well with us?"

_Flashback_

The X5's were in the field stopping whenever they saw something outside of the Manticore perimeter. "Move out!" Zack ordered with authority. Everyone fell back into line except for Max. "Soldier I said MOVE OUT!" Max hesitated but fell back into line. Zack wondered what all the commotion was about so he walked to the perimeter only to see two humans. He sighed and was about to move on whenever he saw one of the people who happened to worked at Manticore crying, the man that was with her did something he never had seen before. The man wiped the tears off of her face and pressed his lips against hers. Zack wasn't sure what it was all about but he realized it made the woman stop crying and seemed to comfort her. Zack noted what the man had done and finished his field exercises. That night Lydecker had somehow found out about Max disobeying Zack's orders which was not to be tolerated. Lydecker took Max away from her barrack yelling at her for her disobedience he then ordered his soldiers to give her a good beating. Max came back with blood trickling from every possible area on her. Zack came to Max and realized that she was sobbing and shaking, Zack remembered about the man earlier that day and what he had done to comfort the woman. Zack lifted Max's head wiped off the tears and slowly and hesitantly put his lips to hers. Max had no idea what was going on but she liked being this close to Zack it made all of her pain disappear and for a split second she forgot that she was even at Manticore. When Zack ended the kiss he looked at Max she was just sitting there she seemed fine so Zack nodded to her and went back to his bunk.

End Flashback

"Max I didn't know what I was doing I'm so sorry. But why would that make you sick?" "Zack, after you had kissed me I didn't feel as though I was at Manticore, I was somewhere safe and for once I wasn't alone. But when you went back to your bunk I was alone." I'm not alone right now I'm with you , I'm safe but I keep thinking you will leave again like you did at Manticore."

With Max saying that Zack now felt terrible about the thing he had done , to the girl he loved. Max paused in her movements then lunged toward the toilet vomiting once again. "Maxie, I love you now even more than I ever did, if that's even possible I swear to you I will _never_ leave you." With that said Max didn't feel natious anymore. Max had never seen Zack be so open with his emotions especially around her, which made Max believe him.

Zack took Max back into his arms looked her over murmuring "god your perfect." He then planted a kiss on her lips hugging her so tight it would have popped any normal persons ribs. He realized how hard he was holding her and began to release "Don't let go Zack." "I won't….ever." 

Zack slid his hands to Max's back rubbing her . Max smiled just at the feel of him. There actions began to get more frantic as they began go groan and roll on the tile. Zack's tongue begged to be let in, Max darted out her tongue teasing him and making him chuckle. Max opened her mouth as Zack's tongue wrestled with her own. 

Original Cindy unlocked the door and came into the apartment looking for Max to make sure she was ok.. Zack and Max were so taken with eachother that they didn't even realize that Original Cindy came back. Original Cindy walked to the bathroom door hearing a person in there she turned the knob and gasped at the sight of Zack/Sam tangled with Max. Zack was the first to realize that she was standing there he removed his tongue from Max's mouth and began to untangle himself from Max. Max looked in the corner of her eye to see Original Cindy starting to blush. "Oh I didn't know that you had company Max." Original Cindy began to shut the door "Oh and it's about time."

Zack and Max went into hysterics lying on the tile. Zack put his arm around her waist kissed her softly then started where they had left off.


	4. This Girl

Chapter 4: This Girl

Author's note: I really appreciate all of the feedback I have been getting so keep it coming!

Max woke up to the sound of an engine humming outside her apartment window. She realized that she was all alone lying on the cold floor. Max's first thought was that Zack had had morning after regrets and split as soon as he realized what he had done, but she remembered the soft promise he has made her and she vanished that thought quickly. Max realized that she was entirely naked and began looking for her clothes she found some bits and pieces every where imaginable in the bathroom but she couldn't seem to find her shirt "Damn!" "O Maxie, lookin for this?" Max's eyes shot up to see a strong figure in the doorway holding her shirt. "Give it here!" "Come on soldier let's see if you can get it!" "Soldier?Your on!" she said with a wicked smile on her face. Zack dangled her prize possession and then shot into the kitchen Max followed him with such speed and grace. Max was only a few paces away from Zack before he shot over the kitchen bar flying into the living room, Max was in hot pursuit of him. He was on the other side of the couch and with one cat-like leap Max shot over the couch landing on his back trying to wrestle her shirt from his grip. Max realized that Zack was only playing and he could easily get Max off of him if he wanted to. Zack began to shiver as Max's hands were rubbing down his arms and grazing his chest. Max managed to work her shirt out of Zack's hands but she was relentless to let go of him. Zack turned his head slightly to see Max rest her head in the arch of his neck he could feel Max let out a great sigh as she slid down his back. Max slipped her shirt over her head and let it rest there as she looked at Zack. Zack's smile faded as quickly as it had come as he darted to the window. She was quite startled at the quick movement he had made. Zack's eyes widened as he paused looking at Max "We have to go." Max knew to move now ask questions later.

Max and Zack shattered the bathroom window and climbed out sliding down the drainpipe. The seizures that Max had been experiencing a few days before caught up to her as she realized that she had forgotten to take her tryptophan since she was so involved with Zack. Max's legs began to give out as she hit the ground; Zack paused turning around looking at Max shaking violently on the floor. Zack ran off as quickly as he could Max was left alone lying in the street. Max figured that Zack had left her for good forgetting his promise, Zack turned the corner taking Max in his arms and running with all of his strength down the street placing Max in a car that he had hot-wired. 

Zack threw Max his bottle of tryptophan thinking of the tactical training he had received at Manticore as he hit the excelerator to the floor.

_Flashback_

"You are to analyze the situation from every view point." Lydecker said pacing among his 'children.' You and you get over here he commanded pointing to his top two recruits, Max and Zack stepped forward "sir yes sir!" Max and Zack awaited for further instructions. "You will never know what situations you will face and what problems will have to deal with." Lydecker turned backhanding Max with all of his strength making her fall to the ground as blood began to trickle from her lip. Max tried to pull herself up but collapsed once again. "Soldier," he said looking to Zack "What is more important your soldier or your mission?" Zack hesitated but gave Lydecker the awnser that he wanted to hear "My mission is more important than my recruit SIR!" Zack shot a glance at Max seeing her eyes narrow in emotional and physical pain. Lydecker pleased with his success bent down near Max whispering "The weak links will fall hard."

End Flashback

Max was struggling trying to open the tryptophan bottle but not having any success she looked to Zack trying to get some help from him but not succeeding she told him " I guess your mission is more important than a soldier isn't it Zack?" Zack amazed at what he had just heard took the wheel of the car pulling to the side of the road finally realizing that they were well out of Lydecker's way he took the bottle from her opened it pulled out some pills and put them in Max's hand. Max resentfully took the pills and downed them.

A few miles down the road Zack saw a hotel "I'm going to get us a room, you need to rest." Zack opened the hotel door with the key and escorted Max in. Zack made sure the room was secure before attending to Max's need's. "Max you should take a cold shower." Without hesitating Max walked into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it firmly behind her. Max got into the bathroom undressing and then turning on the shower stepping beneath the cold beams.

Zack sat laid down on the bed kicking himself for neglecting Max's needs so badly he realized that getting her out was more important than anything else. As Zack was exploring the depths of the situation as he heard a loud thunk from the bathroom. He got up and walked to the bathroom door knocking lightly "Max? Are you ok?" When he got no response Zack tried to open the door but remembered that it was locked. He backed up a few steps and charged at the door kicking it down with force. He pulled back the shower curtain revealing Max lying on the bottom of the cold shower unconscious. Zack turned off the shower and scooped up Max in his arms wrapping a towel around her he remembered the very first time that he saw his beautiful Maxie naked in front of him.

_Flashback_

During field exercises there must have been some sort of slip-up by one of the other X-5's resulting in Max being caught in the crossfire. Max managed to dodge all of the bullet's except for one, which pierced her in the chest barely avoiding her heart. Zack called out "seize fire!" Whenever he realized what had happened. Zack ran to Max's side holding her head in his lap, he needed to examine the wound so he carefully and shakily unbuttoned every button one by one on Max's camo-jacket. The wound was pretty bad but he began to see blood seeping through Max's pants. Zack was rather confused he knew that she had only been hit once but he needed to find out the cause so he could stop the bleeding before she was to loose too much blood. Zack slid Max's pants down her waist, past her knee's and off of her entire body. She was grazed by two bullets one on her leg which Zack bandaged quickly and grazed one on her low hip which Zack needed to bandage he figured that one of the female X-5's would be better for this kind of thing so he looked around for Jondy,Jace, or pretty much any female recruits but realized that they had all gone in separate directions to find help. Zack was only surrounded by male recruits and looked at them quiestionably Ben having some sense that it was wrong for them to be there signaled for them to move out and they all did so obediently. Zack checking and hoping that Max had regained consciousness but finding she had not he touched her face and apologized "Maxie I'm so sorry." Zack slid his finger under her panties and slid them down , he swallowed hard and bandaged her wound stopping for a split second to look at **this girl** in front of him, it was at this point he realized that his Maxie is no longer a girl. End Flashback

Zack began to dry Max off and look for something for her to wear only finding one of his shirts he slipped it over her and carried her into the bedroom resting her on the bed. Zack pulled a chair up to the bed sitting in it he watched Max convulse helplessly. When Max woke up she saw Zack sitting in a chair next to her with his head in his hands, obviously upset. Max let out a groan as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Zack's head shot up he smiled seeing Max awake "Max I'm gonna let you sleep I'll be on the floor ok?" "What are you talking about?" "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." "You have got to be kidding me Zack get in the bed." Zack obediently did as he was told to, he lied staring at the ceiling he jumped whenever he felt Max's arm wrap around him. "Zack?" "Yes?" "I wish that we could have done this at Manticore." Zack smiled at the thought "Me to, more than you know."


End file.
